hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Young Hercules (film)
|Written By = Andrew Dettmann Robert Tapert Daniel Truly |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = T.J. Scott |Order in Series = |Order in Season = |Order in Franchise= 140 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = |Next Episode in Series = |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Forgiven" |Next Episode in Franchise = Amazon High |title cap image = }} "In the age of gods there was good and evil, light and darkness. Only Zeus, king of the gods, held the power of Mount Olympus in his hand. From his might came two sons. The first son, Ares, toyed with mankind for sport and pleasure. The second chose honour; searching for his place among mortals. But his path was filled with danger. Only his courage would show him the way. Before the man became the legend, before the legend became the myth, came the greatest adventure of all." A young Hercules is sent to Cheiron's Academy in Corinth. Summary Alcmene, fearing she will lose her son, sends Hercules to Cheiron's academy. Once there, he meets up with Iolaus, a pain in the neck who he knew from his own village; Jason, The Crowned Prince of Corinth; and the female cadet Yvenna. Shortly after their introduction, the friends set sail with some fellow cadets on a mission. They must search for the Golden Fleece in order to save Jason's father who is on his death bed. Unbeknown to the cadets, is that Ares and Discord are the ones who put him there. Gallery File:Ares'_Snake.jpg|Giant snake in Ares' Cave File:YH_01.jpg|Corinth under the rule of Ares as Pelias File:YH_02.jpg|Hercules, Iolaus and Jason leave Cheiron's Academy File:YH_03.jpg|On the island of the Fleece File:YH_04.jpg|Yvenna's Funeral File:Ares_Statue.jpg|Incomplete Statue File:Young_Hercules_VHS.jpg|Universal VHS Release File:Young_Hercules_DVD.jpg|Universal DVD Release Nickelodeon Magazine November 1998 Young Hercules Advertisement.jpg|Magazine Advertisement, November 1998 Background Information * This movie states Discord's relation to Hercules and Ares as her being their sister (which would also make her the sister of Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis and other children of Zeus). * Clips of this movie were featured in "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules". * The number of causalities on the (first) quest for the Golden Fleece was previously established in "Hercules on Trial", which aired roughly a month before the movie's release date. (The episode was likely produced sometime after this movie's production, though.) * Michael Hurst, of course, plays adult Iolaus on Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess. * Kevin Smith and Meighan Desmond are among the few (if not the only) people to play their regular characters in this movie, the TV series, HTLJ and XWP. * At the end of the movie, Hercules and Iolaus discuss the possibility of facing a three-headed monster. The first monster the duo faced in their first (aired) appearance was the Hydra, which ended up growing three heads during the battle. * Apart from Hercules, Iolaus and Jason, none of the Argonauts named in Once a Hero appear in this feature. **Apart from Hercules and Jason, not one of the Argonauts featured in either Once a Hero or this feature are present in the original myth- not even Iolaus. Memorable Quotations "This is only the beginning, Hercules." :–'Ares' Links and References Cast * Ian Bohen as Hercules * Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus * Chris Conrad as Prince Jason * Johna Stewart-Bowden as Yvenna * Kevin Smith as Ares and as Pelias * Meighan Desmond as Discord * Nathaniel Lees as Cheiron * Rachel Blakely as Alcmene * Michael Hurst as Jeweler * Taungaroa Emile as Thamus * Mfundo Morrison as Liardus * Paolo Rotondo as Enya * Som Peri as Mikos * Lionel Waaka as Alcestor * Nick Kemplen as Attica * Shane Davison as Talos * Marek Sumich as Knifer/Cradus * Josh Gilbertson as Runner * Anouk Koene as Siren * Sam Williams as Charioteer * David Mackie as Artisan * Campbell Rousselle as Guard at Corinth * Mike McGee as King Aeson References Academy; Corinth; Zeus de:Der junge Hercules (Pilotfilm) Category:Films Category:Series premieres Category:YH episodes